


За его плечом

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Отец всегда стоит у Малкольма за плечом.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	За его плечом

Отец всегда стоит у него за плечом. Малкольму даже не нужно оглядываться, чтобы проверить. Это неизменно.

Отец всегда стоит у него за плечом, и Малкольм привык работать так, чтобы отцу было видно, что он делает. Он держит бумаги так, чтобы не только самому легко просматривать написанное, но и чтобы отец мог спокойно читать текст. Сложнее всего с микроскопом, конечно, но Малкольм не часто им пользуется, и тут уже отцу приходится верить ему на слово.

Отец всегда стоит у него за плечом, но Малкольм никогда не ведется на его подсказки. Он должен собрать все возможные сведения сам. Все, что только можно. Он сделает свои выводы. А отец... Предложит массу вариантов, конечно. Что-что, а психологию убийц Мартин Уитли знает превосходно. Но это Малкольм главный в их тандеме. Малкольм — профайлер, значит, ему принимать решения.

Только ему.

В конце концов, ведь это Малкольм живой, а не отец.

Отец стоит у Малкольма за плечом, когда Гил защелкивает наручники на очередном убийце.

— Все-таки есть что-то в использовании ножа, — говорит Мартин. И его, конечно, никто не слышит, кроме Малкольма. Малкольм привычно кивает еле заметно. Отец видит его ответ. А остальные не поймут, подумают, что он просто слегка кивнул каким-то собственным мыслям.

Малкольму не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы знать: отец всегда стоит за его плечом. Отцовская куртка залита кровью, а из груди торчит призрачная рукоятка ножа. Даже в свои десять Малкольм Уитли смог ударить ножом в сердце. Он только никак не может решить: к счастью или к сожалению он тогда не смог сделать этот удар не смертельным?

— Конечно, к счастью, — говорит Мартин. — Ведь это я остался в лесу, а не ты.

Малкольм кивает. У его отца всегда есть для него правильные слова.


End file.
